


The Gift of Love

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eleanor is inappropriate as always, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Janet is a nervous bean, OT3, Polyamory, Set during the whole Australia arc but with a twist, Tahani is done, au-ish, reboots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Janet has two crushes. Eleanor’s ego skyrockets. Tahani is done with her two idiots.





	The Gift of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Maya and Overlord for giving me the ideas for this fic. I loved them!

  
  


It would be an understatement to say that Eleanor Shellstrop was surprised. After all, barely anything else in life surprised her due the monstrosities she had witnessed in Arizona. 

Still, she had let out a loud gasp as soon as she entered her apartment, which she had decided to rent since she would be spending such a long time in Australia. It was way better than that sketchy motel she had stayed at first. 

“What the-”

Eleanor strode further into the living room, frowning at the copious amounts of gifts thrown around the place. Whoever had the bright idea to break into her home would definitely pay. Eleanor valued her privacy, especially if it came to her own damn living space. 

The petite woman took a medium-sized box in her hands and shook it. Not the brightest idea when it came to an unidentified item. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” Eleanor muttered to herself. She immediately started ripping off the blue wrapping paper, hoping that it would not be something that could seriously harm her. She was too young to die...again. 

Eleanor’s frown deepened as she inspected what remained beneath all that paper. Of all the things she had been gifted in her life, this had never made the list, not even by her terrible parents. Huh, apparently they were not  _ that  _ bad when it came to giving her presents, which, most of the time, were none. 

The woman held the box of a Starbucks mug in her hands. She shrugged, having seen worse things in her life. Not wanting to wait any longer, she opened it and threw the top over her shoulder, telling herself she would pick it up later. 

Once again, she was surprised. This time a bit creeped out too. 

She stared down at the official Arizona Starbucks mug. It was odd, but it made her feel somewhat homesick. Even as much as she hated her birthplace, she still wished to go back to America. She missed all the weirdness of it and to not be scared when leaving her home that a spider would murder her. 

A smile spread across her face as she noticed a small post-it note on another gift. It was written with the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. 

_ I had a feeling you were getting homesick.  _

_ \- Janet :) _

Not only was Janet a straight up hottie, but a really sweet one too. She definitely was the best  _ thing _ , because there was still confusion as to what she was, that Eleanor had ever met. 

* * *

  
  


“Holy mama!”

Tahani had been surprised as she entered her HeirBNB, to say the least. She had not seen such a massive pile of presents since Blake Lively’s 30th birthday, thanks to her, of course. 

She scanned the living room, which was replete with boxes and bags of numerous sizes and colors. Maybe inside one of them there would be a guide to how to react to such a thing. 

Would crying be appropriate? Surely not. Yet, Tahani could not stop her tears as they cascaded down her flushed cheeks.

“Who in the world would do such a thing?” She found herself whispering. 

As she inspected each gift from the outside, her eyes came in contact with a bright pink post-it note. A truly horrid color for such a beautiful message that read: 

_ Kamilah could never.  _

_ \- Janet :)  _

“Oh Janet, you are such a darling,” Tahani mumbled, not caring if there was no one else in the entire mansion. She read the short note once again, sniffling as she got to the end. “Bloody hell, why must I cry?”

The socialite softly ran her hand through the rainbow-colored paper of a small box. She carefully tore it, not wishing to bring any harm to whatever was inside. 

A small, flat velvet box lay inside, making Tahani more curious than ever. She slowly took off the lid and gasped as she discovered what was hidden away. 

There was a beautiful diamond necklace with the letter “T” hanging from it, encrusted with shimmering diamonds. It was by far the most breathtaking piece of jewelry Tahani had ever seen, and she had been witness to Rihanna’s rather large collection. 

The next hour was spent shuffling through the numerous gifts and smiling uncontrollably. She could not help but let her tears fall due to the overwhelming happiness she felt. 

She was absolutely chuffed by the gifts that she had received. No one had ever been so kind with her. Well, except for one Eleanor Shellstrop. As the Americans would say, she could “get it,” along with Janet, of course. Her parents had never given her such personal gift, yet a complete stranger, well, friend, did. 

Still, they were only her friends. After having gotten so close, Tahani doubted she could ever live apart from them. After all, they, along with the rest of the “Soul Squad,” were the only people in Tahani’s life that loved her for who she was, not because of Kamilah nor the amount of money in her pockets.

It was best to have that sort of relationship with them rather than none.

* * *

  
  


“We need to talk.”

Janet turned around and instantly was faced by the two objects of her affection. As pleased as she was to see them for the first time that day, they did not seem to return the sentiment. 

“According to over 237,393 movies, TV shows, and books, those four words are the most feared in any sort of relationship. Especially if it is a romantic one,” Janet was quick to retort, hoping her interesting facts could somehow divert the women’s focus. 

Even as intelligent and all-knowing as she was, Janet had no idea what their reactions would be. For the first time in her existence, she was scared. 

“I’m not even gonna lie, I’ve always found you hot as hell too. It’s no surprise you wanted some of  _ this...”  _ Eleanor made sure to emphasize her comment by pointing at her body, “...too.”

“I’m not sure I understand what is going on right now,” Janet lied. She knew what was about to happen and she did not like it one bit. Rejection was not something that was taken lightly, and as a Janet she had no idea how she would react. What if her emotions came out her butt? 

“Oh spare us the unnecessary babbling. We both know what your intentions were behind those presents,” Tahani rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. That was  _ not  _ a good sign for Janet. Nothing good ever came from Tahani doing that. She was forked. “Though, I must admit, it took some time to reach our conclusion. Actually, an alarming amount of time for such a simple thing.”

“And what conclusion may that be?” Janet attempted to keep her cool. If she were human, she would be sweating like crazy and fidgeting. Could Janets feel anxious or stressed? 

“That you are, as the Americans put it, looking for a piece of this,” Tahani, following Eleanor’s footsteps, repeating the woman’s movements. Janet had thought she could not get any cuter. Oh how wrong she was.

_ Not now Janet! You should not be thinking about how adorable those two humans are. On that note, you should probably get rid of the shrine you built for them in your void... _

“Yeah, babe, you should just  _ not  _ do that ever again,” Eleanor offered as she stopped Tahani from...doing whatever she was attempting to do. It was too adorable for Janet to handle. “Yep. Thank you.” 

“Now, Janet, why did you get all that stuff for us?” Eleanor asked with her eyebrows slightly raised and her arms crossed just like Tahani’s. It was very hard for Janet to suppress the need to boop her then and there. “Not that I’m complaining. I especially loved the ‘I put the Bi in Bitch’ shirt. I think I’ll wear that tomorrow. Chidi is gonna freak.” 

“Well, I am glad you enjoy your presents, Eleanor. If you two will excuse me, I have to...go somewhere.” 

“I'd rather talk to your busty Alexa-self all day long,” Eleanor commented with a flirty smile. Even as charming and ridiculously beautiful as she was, all that Janet wished to do was escape such a mess. Maybe she floor would swallow her if she wished for it hard enough? 

Before Janet could sneak away, Eleanor grabbed her wrist tightly, but not enough where she could be hurt. Well, she could not be hurt anyway. 

Still, Janet let out a yelp at the sudden action and looked at the woman, her eyes wide with fear. 

Noticing her discomfort, the blonde frowned and loosened her grip on her wrist. 

“Hey, I was just joking,” The petite woman said in a soothing tone. She gave Janet a soft smile, making the brunette feel slightly better even during such a tense moment. “Sorry if I freaked you out.”

“Janet, all we would like to know is what your intention was behind those presents. Nothing else would come from it, if you do not wish it,” Tahani tenderly spoke behind Eleanor. 

“I just can’t do this right now.” Janet mumbled while fidgeting with her hands. This was  _ definitely  _ not anything Janet-like. She should just tell Michael to marbelize her. 

“C’mon, Janet,” Eleanor’s stubborn behavior was clearly showing itself. “All you gotta do is just tell us. It’s not that hard. I mean, we already kinda know. We would just like it if you could-”

“Because I like you two!” Janet finally snapped loudly. It was surprising how none of the other group member had come into the office yet. “Well, more than like. In the majority of the reboots we were...together. We even escaped to the Medium Place sometimes,” Janet smiled as she remembered the memories that Michael had given her. Remembering the three of them together cuddling on Mindy’s bed, as odd as it sounded, made her smile. 

Janet, as humans mostly did, expected the worst of her situation. After all, why would Tahani, a hot fraud with legs for days, and Eleanor, an Arizona trash bag that actually had a heart of gold, wish to be with her once again. She had already pushed her luck the last few times. There was no way in hell, or, well, the Bad Place, that this would turn out in her favor. Now all she could do was brace herself for Eleanor and Tahani’s reactions. 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Eleanor asked, slightly annoyed. Janet could only look down at her feet, not knowing what to reply. She could feel a swirl of emotions building up inside of her.  _ Emotions  _ inside of a  _ Janet.  _ That was the ultimate cosmic joke. “Do you have any idea how much amazing sex we could’ve been having this whole time?” 

Well, that was definitely not what she expected.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Eleanor. You are such a tiny pervert,” Tahani said, her voice filled with amusement as she attempted to stop a smirk from forming on her face. “I have no clue how I can tolerate you, much less find you so alluring.”

“Hey, I’m hot, you’re hot, and Janet’s hot. We’re the perfect trio. I don’t know what to tell ya,” The shorter woman shrugged while wearing a proud smirk. Being called ‘alluring’ by that sexy, tan giraffe had definitely boosted her ego. “Damn, the sex must’ve been great.”

“Must you always think of sexual intercourse?” Tahani genuinely wondered. Leave it to Eleanor to out-perv Jason. She did not think it was even possible, yet here they were. 

“Uh yeah,” The blonde stated as a matter of fact, causing Tahani to roll her eyes at the ridiculous comment. “Especially if it involves the three of us.”

“I have to admit, you are very good at  _ it _ .”

“Thanks babe.” Eleanor winked at Janet, who’s knees almost buckled at the action. That woman would be the death, no, the marbelization of her. “By  _ it  _ you mean sex, right? Cause I haven’t been with a woman in awhile and honestly I never thought I was  _ that  _ good. My fingers always cramp when I-”

“Alright let’s just stop this before we get more distracted,” Tahani put her hands up as she attempted to hide her growing blush. If Janet was a human, she would definitely be doing the same. But it was not the time to think about how marvelous Tahani looked while Eleanor was-

“Let’s just go out on a date and get this over with. I don’t think Chidi will care if we just ditch class for a day. I mean, he’ll definitely understand,“ The petite woman commented with a goofy grin. It was still a mystery why of all people, Janet and Tahani had chosen Eleanor. “Janet loves us and I’m pretty sure we both did at some point. This is probably the only relationship that I’ve actually wanted to save.”

“I suppose that would be acceptable. I will be in charge to choose where we shall go. I don’t want a repeat of that _horrible _American restaurant that Trevor made us to go to,” Tahani shivered as she remembered that terrible day. The only thing that had made it better was Eleanor sitting across from her and being adorably annoyed at anything Trevor said and their beautiful waitress. Janet wearing a skirt and such a revealing top still made her blush madly. “Now, come along. We mustn’t stay out too late.” 

The trio made their way out of the study-group office, taking their time to drift across numerous hallways of the university. 

While Tahani walked before them, animatedly chatting on the phone as she got them a reservation to some fancy restaurant, Janet and Eleanor were left behind, awkwardly following along. 

“Hey, uh, Janet?” Eleanor started with a surprisingly shy tone. Janet, even after knowing  _ literally  _ everything, could not believe her ears. 

_ I swear she gets cuter by the second. Gosh, her and Tahani are so perfect!  _

“Yes Eleanor?” 

“So, uh, you know that fantasy I’ve always had of someone dressed as a mailman, or woman?” Janet could not help but giggle, earning an overly flushed Eleanor glaring at her the best she could. “Was it ever, you know, fulfilled?”

“Eleanor-” Tahani, who had just gotten off the phone, was about to once again defuse a situation that would surely turn overly sexual in a matter of moments. 

“Yes,” Janet was quick to interrupt Tahani. “The outfit was quite comfortable. Even Tahani believed I looked ‘hot as fork.’ Now, why do you ask?”

“No reason. I just think we should really get you a mailwoman outfit. For research purposes only, though,” Eleanor quietly announced. For the second time today, Janet had to suppress the need to ‘boop’ her nose. How could someone be so adorable yet inappropriate at the same time? 

“Of course, Eleanor,” Janet replied with a knowing smirk. She really had been truthful. The outfit had been very comfortable. Plus, it was the first time she had worn pants. Though, that was not the only reason why she clearly remembered that day… “I’ll get right to it.”

Tahani could only shake her head and suppress a smiled. There were over 7 billion people in the world and these were the two idiots she was going on a date with. Correction, they were  _ her  _ idiots and nobody could tell her otherwise. 


End file.
